Fudge has Just Began
by tearbear
Summary: Fudge has all these new problems, and Peter has to face them. Peter is now related to Shelia and he sees her everyday. Tootsie is on his last nerves...lifes already bad...but it can get worse with Fudge...
1. The Night I had to BabySit

**_The Night I had to Baby-Sit_**

"Pete?" I heard a squeaky voice behind me.

"What?" I groaned and turned around to see my little brother, Fudge, now 6, behind me.

"Where's Grandma?"

"At Shelia's house." Now that she was married to Shelia's grandfather, she usually stayed there, atleast in the nights.

"Can I go there?"

"No! Go to sleep! Its past eight and tomorrows school!" My parents were at a late night party, leaving me in charge of Tootsie and Fudge. Not such an easy job.

"Noooo!" exclaimed Fudge.

"Go now!" I said pointing to his room.

"No! I want Grandma!"

"_Why?"_

"Because! She's gonna die tonight!" he said wiping his eyes.

I was eating a cookie when he said that. I almost choked and said "_Whaat!" _

"I know it sounds silly, but my friend Freddy told me! If you have gray hair you die on the 20th night of September! Today is the 20th night of-"

"Go to sleep now! Grandma's alive, I know more than your big fat friend named Freddy! Now go to sleep!"

"Tuck me in!"

"Fine!" I groaned. Why did I have to baby-sit him? _Tootsie _was even better.

After I tucked him in, I went to the living room and took out a movie. I was watching it until I heard Tootsie scream.

I ran to her and found her on the floor in her room.

"FUDGE!" I yelled. I picked her up and put her in her crib, when she slept, I found the pest.

"What on earth was Tootsie doing on the floor?"

"I was taking her to my room!"

"Why?"

"Uhh…because! I couldn't sleep so I was going to take her to my room to sleep with me…"

"Don't touch her Again!"

"Okay okay!" he said. But he was smiling.

I decided to take Tootsie with me to the living room, just incase. Nothings impossible with Fudge.

I watched the movie when it was finished. Than I peeked into Fudge's room when I saw him singing by the window.

"Grandma, I love yooou!

Your so nice!

Please don't die!

I wish I could give you some monster spray!

I don't want you gone Just because you have gray hair

This is sooooooooo noott FAAAAAAAAIR!

I love yooou!

Grandma!

Don't die tonig-"

"Fudge?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Hey Pete!"

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" I shut the window. That was kind of hard because Tootsie was still in my hands.

"But will Grandma die?"

"Whattya think?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Your're _soo_ smart!"

"Thanks! Can I call her…PLEASE?"

"All right, All right!"

"Yaaay!"

"Wait, first go to sleep!" I said.

"Okay but than can I call her?"

"Yeah. Sure. Go to sleep and than you can call her."

"Your soo nice Pete!" he shouted.

"SHHHHHH! Or I won't let you call her!"

"Okay!" Than he slept.

"_Wow, he's smart!" _I thought

I put Tootsie in her crib. Than I went to the kitchen and took out some ice cream, when I heard footsteps.

"BOOO!" said a kids voice behind me.

"Oh my! I'm sooo scared!" I said sarcastically.

"Gotcha! You actually believed that I slept! HA HA!" he laughed like crazy while I stared at him. I stood up and yelled,

"GO TO SLEEP FUDGE, OR I'LL HOLD YOU UPSIDE DOWN!"

"WAAAAAAAA!" I heard Tootsie cry from Mom and Dad's room.

"Oh Super!" I murmmered.

"Upside down, Oh _super!_" said Fudge.

"FUDGE! IM WARNING YOU!" I said pointing to his room.

"Keep warning me! Ha ha!" he laughed like crazy.

I decided to get Tootsie first. Fudge was right behind me. I picked Tootsie up, shoved Fudge away and than took her to the rocking chair and rocked her asleep. Fudge just sat there grinning.

Finally I said, "_What?"_

"Merry Christmas!" than he laughed so hard until he got the hic cups.

I stared at him. "What?"

"Your sooo smart!" than he laughed again, in between hiccups.

"For your information its September..not December, smartie pants."

"I _know its September and not December!_Its called a JOKE!" than he giggled.

"OH MY GOD! GO TO SLEEP _NOW!_"

"You cant make me!" he said jumping up and down.

"Oh yes I can!"

I put Tootsie in her crib. Than I picked Fudge up and held him upside down.

"Put….Me…DOOOOWWWWN!" he was purple.

"Never!"

"NOWWWW!" he started to cry.

"Will you bother me or Tootsie again?"

"N-N-no!"

"Promise?"

"PROMISE!"

I put him staraight and watched his face turn purple to blue to pink to tan.

"Now go!"

He left as I picked up Tootsie and sat in the living room. She fell asleep quickly.

When she was finally asleep, I checked on Fudge. He was asleep too. Thank god!

I put Tootsie In her crib. Than I started reading.

That's when I heard Tootsie cry, _again. _

I came into the room. And guess who saw.

Fudge.

Holding Tootsie.

UPSIDE DOWN!

"FUGDE!" I screamed and snatched Tootsie away. She was all pale. She sighed a small sigh when she became "herself" again.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, loudly.

"Because."

"Because…?"

"I felt like it."

"Why?"

"Because you do it to me when I annoy you…sooooo I did that to her because she was annoying Me! OKAY?"

"No! FUDGE IM GOING TO THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW IF YOU DON'T GO TO SLEEP NOW!"

"Fine!" he yawned. _Finally! He's tired. _I thought.

He went to his bed, me, following him, with Tootsie.

I waited ntil he fell asleep, like snoring and all.

I fell asleep on the sofa with Tootsie in my hands.

The next thing I knew Mom woke my up.

"Peter?"

"Yea…?"

"We're back sweetie. Give me Tootsie. What was she doing in your arms?"

"Looong story." I yawned.

Mom just laughed.


	2. The Long Dinner

" The next day, when I came in from school, I found Mom making dinner, and Fudge singing next to her. Tootsie was on the sofa, in the family room, watching Dora the Explorer.

"Hey Mom." I said. I flopped my backpack on the floor.

"Hi honey." She said. She looked up at me and smiled. "How was school?"

"Great." I said.

"Good." She answered and than went back to cooking.

I went to my Mom and Dad's room and went on the computer. I played my favorite games, until dinner. I heard Fudge calling me.

"Petee!" he yelled.

"Petee?" I asked.

He started laughing as if I said the world's funniest joke. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen and sat down on a white chair.

Tootsie was next to me. "Pe!" she said.

"Pe?" I asked.

"Pe! Pe!"

"Huh?" I asked. She wasn't potty trained yet so why was she saying that?

"Pe! Up!" she said. She wanted "Pe" who ever that was to pick her up.

"Who's Pe?" I asked her.

"Yoo!" she screamed. "Up!"

"Oh! I'm…Pe?" I said. It didn't sound right.

"Pe!" she said.

I picked her up and washed her face. It was dirty with all the carrots she was eating.

Than we sat down. Dad got home.

"Hello everyone." He said.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"Hi hon," said Mom, as she placed the dinner on the table. "Peter, put the cups."

I did as I was told. Than I plopped on my seat again. Tootsie was in her high-chair playing with a piece of paper. She put it in her mouth.

"Tootsie!" I jumped up and snatched the paper out of her hand. Tootsie screamed.

"Peter!" said Mom.

"She was eating _paper!_" I said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh No! _Tootsie!_" she said.

Tootsie screamed even louder. Just than I heard munching. I turned around to see Fudge eating some paper.

"FUDGE!" I yelled.

"Huh?" he asked, as he put another big piece in his mouth. He munched and munched. Than he gulped it down. Tootsie was watching him in astonishment.

"Farley Hatcher!" yelled Mom. "You are _in big trouble young man!_"

"I'm not a young man. I'm a boy." He said in a small voice.

"Fudge…"

"Yes…"

"Sit down on the table NOW!" she said. Than she turned around to make the salad.

I went into the family room, and watched T.V. That's when I heard a glass break and a pot fell down. I turned around to see Fudge sitting down in the table, looking down at the pot with the food all over the floor.

"_FUDGE!" _we both screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked mom.

"Sitting…on the table."

"You sit in _chairs _smartie pants! Not _tables" _I yelled.

"You ruined DINNER!" said Mom.

"Sor_ry!_" said Fudge.

"Fudge!" said Mom. "Now we won't have dinner! _Get off that table and go to your room!_"

"What happened?" asked Dad, as he entered the room.

"On the floor's your answer." I answered him.

He looked down, and his mouth hung open.

"Oh great! Now I have to make it _again!_"Mumbled Mom. She put the back of her hand on her forehead. She was really mad.

"No, we can go out to eat." Said Dad.

"Sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

"Okay. I'll clean this place up. Peter get ready and get Fudge ready too."

I went upstairs and took out a shirt. It wasn't the cleanest thing on earth. Then I took out some jeans.

I made my hair and than made my way to the monsters room.

"Uncle Feather! This is your new dinner!" I heard from inside.

"No stupid!" said Uncle Feather. For once I agreed with him.

I kept on listening.

"Come on! It's good! I tried it before!" he said.

"No Stupid." Uncle Feather said again.

"FINE! Don't EAT PAPER!" said Fudge.

He was trying to feed Uncle Feather _paper?_

"Fudge get ready!" I called into his room. "And don't feed Uncle Feather paper!"

"For what?" he groaned. He ignored my remark about Uncle Feather and paper.

"Dinner. We're going out because of you. Now get ready."

I went into the kitchen

I saw Dad talking on the phone. Mom was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt.

I saw Mom and Dad whispering. I tied My shoes.

Just than Mom's eyes widened. "Oh my lord!" she said. She went to her room.

Dad went into their room too. He came out with a nice suit on. Mom came in behind him, wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt. Tootsie was in her arms wearing a dress.

"Peter! Wear some nicer clothes!" said Mom. I saw that she was wearing lots of makeup and had a lot of perfume on.

"we're not going to a party are we?" I asked.

"No but we're going-" said Mom.

Dad interrupted. "No, but we want to look nice." Mom gave him the look.

"Okay." I said. I went upstairs and put on a cleaner shirt.

When I opened the door, there stood Fudge in a messy shirt and ripped jeans.

"Hi" he grinned.

"Go away. Wear nicer clothes." I said. I knew Mom and Dad had something in mind. Maybe we were going to go to Jimmy Fargo's instead. Or maybe we were going to go to a really fancy hall or….

"Come on boys!" said Mom. She came towards us, her high heels echoing on our wooden floor.

When she saw Fudge, I though she'd faint. "Fudge! Wear nicer clothes!" She pointed into his room.

"Fine. Ms. _Nicer Clothes!_" he said. He went into his room, came out with a blue t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Lets go!" said Dad, from the kitchen.

"We're coming." Said Mom. She grabbed a comb and fixed Fudge's hair.

We were in the car a couple of seconds later. We reached the restaurant named Chinese Delight. They had the best Chinese food.

We got off. We went inside and sat down on a large table. I picked up a menu and looked.

Just than the door opened, as jingling bells rung. There I saw…No it couldn't be!

I squinted harder. Than when I saw who was there I slumped back in my chair and sighed.

It was Sheila Tubman.

Oh no! "Mom!" I said.

"Sorry Peter." Said Mom. "They called us and said that they had to drop something and so dad told them that we were going to dinner outside."

"_Mo-om!_" I wailed.

Just than Shelia came up to our table with her mom, dad, Buzzy, Grandma, and Libby.

She had jeans on and a red velvet shirt. She had so much perfume. I hate it when she puts on so much perfume.

Libby was also wearing a fancy dress. You'd think we were going to a party!

Shelia sat down across from me. She rolled her eyes and said, "It's not _my_ fault we had to come here!"

"Yes it is!" I said.

After 15 minutes we ate dinner. When we were finsished, and waited until the waiters were done picking everything up, I noticed Fudge wasn't there.

"Where's Fudge?" I asked.

"Over there by the-" said Mom. Than she looked across the table. "Where _is Fudge NOW?_"

"Beats me." I said.

"Oh _NO!_" said Mom. She shook her head.

"Well he can't be that far." Said Dad. He looked around.

"Lets hope he's kidnapped." I mummnbled.

"PETER!" said Mom an Dad.

"Sorry." I said. Sheila laughed.

"What?" I asked her. She threw her hair back and than said, "Nothing you idiot!"

"Very funny." I said. "Lets look for the monkey."

"So _That's _your ancestor! I always thought you didn't look like a human….but now I know…your monkey-himans!" Sheila laughed as she stared at me and smiled. "So do the monkey dance."

"Ask the _monkey monkey dude._" I answered. "You know the _real _monkey."

"Yea. You _are _the real monkey." She said.

"You guys mind looking for Fudge?" asked Dad.

"Sure, Mr. Hatcher." Said Sheila.

"Yes I do mind." I said under my breath. I started going toward a corner of the room to look for him. Whe I turned around, I saw Sheila following me.

"Go away." I said.

"Sorry." She blushed. She looked shy all of a sudden. It was weird. Sheila shy? It never happened before.

She turned around and walked away. I continued looking for my unfortunate brother.

Finally I saw a kid come out of the kitchen. He had a messy shirt, and an ugly face, with food all over his mouth. It was Fudge.

"Fudge!" I grabbed his shirt. I dragged him to Mom and Dad.

"Fudgie!" Said Mom. She hugged him, and her dress got messy. She looked down at it and frowned. "Peter? Get me a tissue."

"What ever." I said. I ran to get a bunch of tissues.

"Here." I said, handing her the tissues. She wiped off the dirty stuff.

"Fudge what _were _you doing there?" asked Dad, kneeling down next to him.

"I…was…eating…the chicken….in the…kitchen." He said slowly.

"_What_ were you doing?" I asked. "Eating the food in the kitchen? You mean the one they were cooking? The one we didn't even pay for?"

"Yea…I thought that …they…made …it….for….me…."

He layed down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked mom. She patted him on the head.

"No…I'm going to…throw…." He said. And at that moment, he burped.

"Eww!" said a voice behind me. I didn't even have to turn around. It was Sheila with the too much perfume.

"Well he's okay." Said Mom.

I shook my head. He wasn't okay. He was mental. Mental people were never okay.


End file.
